


Fluffy Shovel Talk (Pt.2)

by Roosterteethlover



Series: Fluffy moments [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: ...probably, Fluff, M/M, Qrow is gonna see just how much the Ace Ops love Clover, Qrow swears a lot, Shovel Talk, Swearing, That's just who he is as a person, The threats aren't serious, Threats to ones life, it's cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Qrow and Clover have been together for sometime, and Clovers team has somethings they want to say. How's our bad luck charm gonna get through it all? Find out this time on Fluffy Moments!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fluffy moments [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564159
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Fluffy Shovel Talk (Pt.2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisy78173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy78173/gifts).



> Hello! This work was double inspire by a comment by Daisy78173 and my last fic Fluffy Shovel Talk! I hope you all enjoy! I want to write more for the Ace Ops so keep an eye out for them!

Qrow had been having such a good day, training with Ruby and Yang, baking with Ren and Oscar, and he had just been on his way back to his place to clean up for his mini lunch date with Clover when he was ambushed by sudden glowing arms. He had been brought into a dimly lit room surrounded by the Ace Ops minus Clover. They were glaring at him rather menacingly, Qrow gulped thickly and cocked his head to the side.

“Is everything alright?” He asked, barely keeping the tremor out of his voice.

“You and Clover. It’s been what, a few months since you got together?” Harriet asked, lounging on a chair while sharpening a knife.

“Y-yeah, it’s our 9 month aniversary tomorrow. Why?” Qrows eyes were trained on the knife. Why did she have that? Qrow didn’t even realize Harriet used knives, he had only ever seen her with Fast Knuckles. Why was he even here?

“That’s sweet,” Marrow spoke up next, his grin anything but warm and kind, “you two are cute together. Clover cares about you. A lot.”

“I-uh-I care about him a lot too.” Since when had Marrow been so scary? The kid was usually either adorably earnest or impressively competent, never scary.

“Yes, but you see, we care for him as well.” Vines calm voice sounded from next to him, “And we wish to speak to you about how you are to treat him.”

“How I….treat him?” and now Qrow was even more confused, why would they want to talk to him about that? He thought he had been treating Clover well. Did he do something wrong? Did he hurt Clover in some way? It wouldn’t surprise him if he did. He was a jackass, always had been. But what was it? 

Elm was the next to pipe up, “Yes, we want to make sure that you treat him with all the love and support he deserves. He’s a good man and he loves with all his heart, so if you hurt him there will be consequences.”

Oh. So he hadn’t actually done anything yet, that was a relief. Qrow felt some of the tension leave his body, only to have it return full force when Marrow stepped forward, his eyes looking terrifyingly predatory. Qrow flinched back a bit from the suddenly frighteninfg Ace Op, since when had the little guy been so scary?

“You had better treat him like a king Qrow. He deserves the entire world and if I hear that you’ve hurt him in any way shape or form, I will invert your ribcage and make pottery with your bones.” Marrow growled, getting far too close for comfort.

“G-got it. Don’t hurt the golden boy, I hear ya loud and clear.” Qrow raised his hands in a non threatening manner and tried to give a reassuring smile.

Harriet piped up again from her spot in the corner, she was pointing the knife at him now, “We mean it Branwen, I will gut you like a fish if you hurt him.”

Elm stepped up to Qrow now, “I like you Qrow really I do, and it’s really obvious that Clover loves you. So I don’t want to hurt you, but I will without hesitation if you hurt him. He’s been like a brother to me since the moment I joined the Ace Ops, and I think I speak for everyone when I say that I only want what’s best for Clover. He deserves nothing less. Do you understand?”

Qrow nodded, his mouth not wanting to work for some reason. As frightening as it was to be threatened by the best of the best in the Atlas military, it was also really sweet to see just how much they all cared for Clover.

“Good,” Marrow said, stepping back from Qrow personal space, taking Elm with him, “you can go now. We’re done, unless anyone else has anything to say.”

Vine cleared his throat and spoke with a calm and cold voice, “My mother was an accupunturest and she taught me a great deal about the human body, and I know every nerve to hit to paralyze you and make you suffer in ways you have never suffered before. I can and will make you wish you had never been born if you give me reason to. So please don’t give me a reason to.”

Qrow felt his blood go cold and he nodded again, his eyes wide with fear.

“Good.” Vine said, his voice much warmer, “Now you may go.”

Qrow was more than happy to scurry out of the dim room, taking a moment to collect his thoughts.

What the hell even was that? Did he seriously just get a fucking shovel talk from the Ace Ops? Since when had they been so protective of Clover? When had they become so scary? Especially Marrow, something about that kid had just freak him the fuck out. And what the fuck was that shit about making pottery with his bones? Seriously, what the fuck? 

Though if Clover had so many people who cared about him so much, he must be one hell of a great guy. Not that Qrow didn’t already know that. Clover, from the moment they met, had been nothing but kind, understanding, patient, and just amazing all together. It shouldn’t be that surprising that the guy had people that loved him so much. Though he probably had his own kids to thank for their sudden closeness. 

Qrow remembered all those months ago when they had finished their first mission. Ruby had seemed so upset at the fact that the operatives weren’t friends and Qrow had been legitimately surprised. Clover had seemed too friendly of a guy to only be coworkers with his team, but hey that’s how it was sometimes in the field. But as he and Clover got closer, the younger huntsman had opened up to him, wishing he was closer to his team, telling Qrow about how they always seemed scared to break that ‘leader and underlings’ relationship. 

Qrow had felt for Clover, remembering his own issues with a very similar scenario, his had been a bit reversed though. Ozpin had been closed off and strictly business for some time in the beginning, it took years and the power of one Summer Rose to close that professional distance. Now it was her daughter, little Ruby Rose, who had helped bridge the distance between Clover and his team. She used her own connections to her friends to show the Ace Ops how much stronger they could be together, Qrow chuckled just thinking about the speech she had given James and the Ops about the power friendships held. It had actually been pretty moving, but James' slack jawed face was just too funny.

Qrow snapped back to the present when he came to his-no not his, their, their apartment. It still took some getting used to, sharing a space with someone who wasn’t a teenager, but they had quickly fallen into normalcy that Qrow would not soon give up. 

“Clover? You here?” Qrow called upon entering their shared space.

When he got no answer he moved quickly, shedding his clothes and entering the shower first. After a quick shower, he got dressed in a far cleaner version of his usual outfit, and patted a little cologne onto his neck and the backs of his ear. Finally he dried and spiked hair just so, getting it just so, something that Clover had teased him mercilessly for. That is until Qrow started teasing right back as Clover took just as long doing his own hair. Checking himself in the mirror once he grinned, shot a double finger gun at his reflection with a “Looking sexy.” and walked back out of the apartment.

Qrow sent a quick text to his boyfriend telling him to meet him in the courtyard before he heard his name from down the hall. Looking up Qrow saw James walking towards him, hands tucked behind his back as usual. 

“Qrow might I have a word with you?” James asked upon reaching the spiky haired man.

“Uh yeah, sure, but can we make this quick? I’ve got a thing to get too.” Qrow replied, shifting back and forth a bit on his feet.

James chuckled, “No need to worry, I’ll be quick. In fact where are you headed? I’ll walk you there.”

“Canteen, meeting Clover for lunch.” Qrow said, already heading down the hallway towards his destination.

James hummed lightly, “What a coincidence, Clover is actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” 

Qrow groaned loudly, “Gods I just went through this with you’re special Ops I don’t need it from you too!”

“They mean well, but you needn’t worry I just wanted to congratulate you on your relationship. It’s been what, 9, 10 months?” James chuckled.

“Heh, 9 months tommorow, thanks.” Qrow rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

James smiled down at him, his eyes warm and gentle, “I’m happy for you both, truly I am. But I must say this, Clover may be my subordinate but he is also my friend.”

Qrow began cursing the gods in his mind as he prepared himself for another set of threats to his life. 

“Please treat him well, Clover is the kind of man who will give and give until he has nothing left to give, then he will give even more. It’s hard for him to take, to allow others to help him and share his burdens. Be patient with him, I have no doubts you will be good to him, but try to be aware of his unspoken struggles. I know he has many.” James spoke with a soft voice, his words hitting Qrow hard.

Of course he knew all of this already, but it was different to hear about it from someone else. To know that someone else noticed these things about Clover, it was actually pretty nice to know that James was watching out for his lucky charm. Even if it was from a mostly professional distance.

“Yeah, I know he does. I promise I’ll keep a sharp eye out for him, goodness knows he needs someone to watch out for him.” Qrow confided with a small laugh.

“Indeed he does.” James hummed, “Well it would appear we have arrived. I will take me leave, have a nice date, and keep our talk in mind alright?”

“Will do Jimmy.” Qrow called over his shoulder sending a small wave over his shoulder as he walked away from James.

Sitting at an empty table Qrow began absentmindedly swiping through random apps on his scroll as his mind wandered once more. 

Clover sure was a lucky guy to have so many people who cared about him so much, Marrow, Harriet, Elm, Vine, James, all of them cared so deeply about Clover. It made Qrow feel an odd mix of warm and fuzzy and terrified. It put a bit of pressure on him to not fuck this up. Sure he didn’t want to fuck it up, but this was HIM, that’s how it always went. 

Nope. 

Stopping right there.

Not going down that road, not no way, not no how.

“I am not going to fuck this up.” Qrow muttered to himself resolutely.

If his time with his boyfriend had taught him anything, it was that he could make mistakes, but that Clover was in this for the long haul. His lucky charm wasn’t going anywhere if Qrow stumbled a bit along the road. And Qrow wasn’t giving up on him. Clover could break down, stumble, and mess up as many times as he liked. Qrow was gonna be there no matter what, that was a promise.

“Qrow! Over here!” a jubilant cry drew Qrows attention away from his metal ponderings.

Qrow felt himself grin wide as he spotted his lover practically barreling towards him from the other side of the canteen.

“Clover! There you are! What took you so long?” he asked Clover giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek, reveling in the blush that the action earned him.

“You’re little chicks all decided to give me a little talking too. But don’t worry so long as I treat you like the king you are I’ll be fine.” Clover hummed happily, kissing Qrows temple. 

Qrows mind stalled slightly. His chicks? The KIDS? They gave Clover? Seriously?

“They gave you a shovel talk? Seriously?” Qrow was unable to really process the information. His kids seriously gave Clover a shovel talk? 

“Yeah, seriously. They're good kids, just a little scary.” Clover chuckled.

Qrow felt his face heat up. Gods this was mortifying, his boyfriend just got a shovel talk from his kids. How embarrassing was that? At least Qrow had been threatened by actual adults.

“Hey, you alright?” Clover asked, his voice and eyes showing clear concern. Damn his pale complexion, stupid blush.

“I am so sorry. I had no idea they were going to do that.” Qrow buried his head in his arms on the table. Trying to hide from the embarrassment and the concerned gaze from his boyfriend. 

Clover placed a gentle hand on Qrows back “Hey come on! It’s not that bad! They just love you so much!”

Qrow was not moving though, this was so awkward. He just wanted the floor to swallow him whole. Why did his kids have to do this? He was a grown man! He didn’t need a bunch of teenagers threatening his boyfriend.

The avian man was brought out of his revery by sudden fingers wiggling into his underarm. No! How dare Clover use his ticklishness against him! 

He shot up with a laugh and glared at Clover, trying to melt his dumb beautiful face with his non-existant lazer eyes. 

“It’s not a big deal feathers, it was actually really sweet. And it means that they see just how much you love me.” Clover smiled, making Qrow grin and swat at his arm.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night.” he fell into the playful banter quickly, his previous embarrassment falling into the background for the time being.

Clover nuzzled into Qrow hair and grinned “That would be my favorite cuddle bird.”

Qrow shoved Clover with a laugh. Only this guy could ever get away with referring to him as “his cuddle bird” no one else, and he meant no one else, could ever get away with such a thing.

Clovers' laughter made Qrows insides feel all warm and fuzzy. And he was more than happy to snuggle into Clovers embrace when the brunette slung and arm around his shoulders.

Qrow closed his eyes with a content sigh, now how could he ever so much as dream of hurting someone like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! If you have any prompts or requests that you would like to see me write then just comment below or send my and ask @collectingsparechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW! Have a lovely day everyone!


End file.
